


Memoirs Of A Burberry Coat.

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Coat - Freeform, Day 2, F/M, Feelings, Flashback, Fluff, Kousuke is a mamas boy, Qyootip, Reminiscing, Shinsuke - Freeform, Yoosuke, Yootip Week, Yootip Week '19, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “I’ve been meaning to ask, why do you have so many coats? Especially from the same brand.”





	Memoirs Of A Burberry Coat.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Yootip Week 2019. November 3rd. Day 2: Coat.

After the movie, Shin-Ae and Kousuke migrated upstairs to his bedroom. The brunette gave herself a running start before jumping and flopping onto the king sized bed. She sighed in satisfaction when the coolness of the sheets caressed her face.

Kousuke went to his closet and picked out one of his brown Burberry coats, a powder blue shirt and a dark blue tie. He then picked out some dark slacks.

“What are you doing, Kousuke?” Shin-Ae queried, while turning on her back. Kousuke walked into her line of sight with his choice of clothes for work. “I’m picking out my work attire.”

“It’s Saturday night. You don’t work until Monday.” Shin-Ae stated.

“True, but I like to be prepared in advance.” Came his smooth answer.

Shin-Ae took notice of the brown coat in Kousuke’s possession.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, why do you have so many coats? Especially from the same brand.”

Kousuke hung up the clothing as Shin-Ae continued. “You wear that particular coat more often than others as well. Not so much that someone would notice but you clearly favor it more than the others.”

That caught Kousuke’s attention. “How’d you figure I wear this one more frequently than the rest?”

“Well, when I came over earlier, I wandered into the closet and just so happened to notice that the scent from that particular coat was stronger than the rest, meaning that you wore it most.”

Kousuke paused and turned to her. “You were smelling my coats?”

“They smell good, okay?!” She turned her body away from him.

Kousuke’s feet carried him over to the bed and he slipped off his bedroom slippers, joining Shin-Ae on the mattress.

“Hm. I believe I had developed the habit of buying those Burberry coats because of my mother.” He revealed.

“Your mom?”

Kousuke nodded silently. “It all began when I was about to enter high school.”

~*~

“Kousuke, I’m so proud of you!” Yui hugged the thirteen year old. “You’re going into high school. How do you feel?”

The child looked his mother in the eyes. ”Accomplished.” 

Yui and her son walked out of the school building and before long, she ushered the dark haired child into the family car. “I’m treating you today, where do you want to go?”

“I’m a bit tired, mother.” The child replied, lamely staring outside of the car window as the scenery whizzed by. 

“Come on, Kousuke. Don’t you want to celebrate?” Yui tilted her head.

She was met with silence. She thought as much.

“I had a feeling you would be like this. Then I suppose you don’t want any Tiramisu.”

As Yui expected, he responded to the mention of the dessert.

The chauffeur pulled up to the family house and the mother-son duo alighted.

“Let’s go to the patio, Kousuke.” The child followed and was greeted with a plate of Tiramisu waiting for him on the table. His eyes almost sparkled at the sight.

His gait quickened and he eagerly took a seat, picked up a fork and bit into the cake.

“Do you think you’re going to miss any of your friends?” Yui started once she took her own seat.

Kousuke placed another forkful of cake into his mouth, he chewed slowly and then swallowed. “No.”

“Well this is a new chapter in your life, make the most of it, okay? And remember to have fun. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Would you like some more cake?” The dark haired female offered once she saw her son’s plate was clean.

“Yes please, mother.”

“This time the cake is raspberry cheesecake.” She smiled.

Later that night, Kousuke was greeted by his mother once more in his room. “I’ve gotten one last thing for you.” She beamed at the child as she handed him a Burberry bag.

Kousuke accepted it and walked over to his bed, pulling out an article of clothing. “A coat?”

“Yes. I saw it and I just knew it would suit you. Try it on.” Yui urged.

Kousuke put on the coat without any complaints and Yui clapped her hands together in triumph.”You look absolutely stunning, son!”

Kousuke walked over to the full length mirror that was across the room and he examined himself at all angles.

“It does flatter my physique. Thank you, mother.” He walked over to her and gave her a hug. “I appreciate it.”

~*~

“I suppose after that, I didn’t bother trying different styles, colours or brands. About that one coat that I wear more than the others, my mother gave it to me on Christmas and I treasure it is all. It reminded me of the first coat she ever bought me when I was a child.”

“That was a cute story. You’re such a mama’s boy.” Shin-Ae spoke up.

He didn't respond to the accusation.

“I guess you’re really close with your mom. She really cares about you, although she’s borderline crazy.” Shin-Ae muttered out the last part.

“Yes, she’s quite doting when in the mood.”

“But hey, I’m not complaining. You really do look good in your coats.” Shin-Ae opened up the gallery on her phone and pulled up a picture she snapped of Kousuke’s side profile. The photograph depicted Kousuke staring at his phone, unaware of the photo being taken.

“See?” She showed him the photograph on her phone.

“First smelling my clothes and now sneaking pictures? This is behaviour I’d expect from Meg, not you.”

"You know, the way you opened up just now, it made me feel closer to you.” 

"Really?" He gazed down at her in mild surprise. 

"Yea, and your explanation was something way different than what I thought it would be. I was expecting you to say that having the same coats expressed uniformity or some crap like that." 

She paused for a while and then continued. “Before, I didn’t know much about your past or childhood but I got a little glimpse of that just now. And I guess what I’m trying to say is..it’s just, it made me happy, okay?” Shin-Ae blurted out after wrestling with her words. 

Kousuke's eyes softened some. “I’m glad you feel that way, Shin-Ae. "Perhaps as our relationship progresses, we can find out even more about each there.” His hands found hers.

“Yea.” She gave him a smile. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless plug: Hey! Do you guys like Yootip? Theories, discussions, fanart, fanfics and episode analyses? Then you should join the Yootip amino. Just download the amino app and search us up. 👀👀


End file.
